mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SpongeBobfan1258
Hello users of my talk page! If you need me to help you with something or just want to chat, just message me here and I'll answer you as soon as I read your message. Some things you should know: 1.Please don't swear. If you do, just do this:**** 2.Please sign your messages or use a word bubble. 3.If I send you a message, please respond on this page. Not yours. Thank you and have a nice day.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 19:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your edit on User:Cmv2003}}}! Create what you want! On this wiki, there is a total of ! :If you are ever in need of help, feel free to ask any of the admins of the wiki! Thank you for visiting MySims Fanon Wiki! You can create your own articles here: default=MySims width=50 buttonlabel=Create a Game break=no type=search bgcolor=navy buttonlabel=Search MySims Fanon --From }}} |} No, but it's better to have pictures. Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Dumpling Brains Wellll... Do you mean you want me to turn it into a template? Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Done, see here Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:34, April 26, 2014 (UTC) }} I'll try and get it done at the weekend ...? Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I keep going to the river to pray~ This weekend ... and it's here, but the image you want doesn't exist here ... Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) just upload it as any regular picture, it'll be fine.--Afro samarai (talk) 00:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Go here and read it for what to do ... Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Wave after wave Hi Give up the ghost, stop the haunting baby~ ! }} Admins monitor all activity on the wiki and we only delete stuff if it's clearly pointless or offensive. As long as you create a decent article, you have nothing to worry about :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) This Gizx person basically spammed up the articles with nonsense and then lashed out at users who undid his edits. He called a user a jerk and then made a blog about it which was effectively a hate blog. Writing silly stuff on pages and preaching hate is not tolerated on the wiki and so I used my admin powers to block him. Admin powers a made for banning/blocking users who break the rules i.e. Gizx - so I'm hardly abusing my admin powers.}} Silver Lining }} And anyways, this situation has been and gone so I don't understand why you're bringing it back up. Please stop stirring.}} Yeah, I can tell Lord of Darkness (talk) 06:44, June 25, 2014 (UTC) He used his imagination and made it up ... how else do you think it would appear? Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) No, just look at the ending script he used and copy and paste it into your article and then edit it to suit your sim Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I fixed the template so you can add you stuff into it now. Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) A Town Called Paradise Hourglass Cadillac }} Hey, I've got a really nice forest image I can use for the background. I'll show you once I have done the BoxArt. If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 14:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) This is my experimental one: What do you think? If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 14:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 'Bout Dat Bass No Trouble }} SING!~ Thanks haha xp Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Permissione. Yeah I am, you want one? -Tasman- }} 300 Sort of ;p I'm still willing to do requests, just I can't guarantee when they'll be done due to other commitments right now. If you want to leave your request on the forum, I'll try and do it sometime :) Potterfan1997 (talk) What do you want me to call the image once it's done? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:00, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I know I'm not the only one~ Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I'm afraid I was unable to do it as I currently don't have all the things you requested :L Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I know how to get them, my game just isn't currently at the right Star Level :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:25, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Spongy, Regarding your previous questions 1. Connor- Love: Fun Like: Geeky Hate: Studious Andrew- Love: Tasty Like: Geeky Hate: Spooky 2. On my Buddy Square Put Connor, Chase, and Andrew! Sincerely, Skitty Why Certainly! You may use Chase for the plot, just remember that Chase and Rick have a HUGE age difference Sincerely, Skitty No just make Chase act like how he would act in TAOCCA Why yes, I'd love to join... A few questions however, 1. Are you going to post the rest of the episodes of TSWOJPR on that wiki and not the fanon? 2. Is it okay of if I have Jack and Perry make an appearance on the next TAOCCA? That's All... Take a sip on my secret potion~ Don't let me down, down, down~ Okay, I'll try and get that done over the weekend :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:52, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow~ }} Here's your requests :) Belinda.png Perry.png Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:37, July 16, 2016 (UTC)